The Tease and the Cure
by SlowPoison
Summary: AU. Post- apocalyptic. Allen is the only one that can save humanity now. He sets off on a journey and along the way he meets a samurai that goes by the name of Kanda. They face difficulties of survival and death and what it means to love, but can they make it to their destination on time or are they too late? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Hello! This is a start to something that's been bugging me forever! I just had to write it down and voilà here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Word count: 1,212

Parings: Yullen, one sided Laven.

This is AU, so no missions etc. post- apocalyptic fanfiction.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own -man or the characters.

The Noah Corp. leading company in advanced medical technology and medical advancements. 10 years ago they introduced an injection called the "Tease," it prolonged one's life and cured humanity of any diseases. It was only available for those that had money or where directly involved with the company, but then the masses started to complain, they wanted it too, it was not fair for only a selected amount of people to get the "Tease" when many people were dying of cancer and AIDs. The "Tease" would put an end to those problems. The "Equal Medical Advancement" was passed or EMA, a law that forced the Noah Corp. to distribute the injection at a reasonable amount for everyone.

It was then that everyone eager for a prolonged life and a life free of disease got the injections like you do for a flu shot. Soon the whole world had gotten the injection. Getting the "tease" was the norm; moms had babies get them when they were born, to prevent them from dying of the diseases that this world presented.

Not everything was as it seemed, six years ago people started dying, no one knew why and everyone decided that it must have been the injections wearing off so they went and got more. That however did not help; more people started dying, children cried in the streets for their parents who had suddenly died. There was mass chaos, people started to blame the Noah Corp. but the Noah Corp. was abandoned, they had vanished and with their leave millions of people died.

The deaths were not normal, people just crumbled like dirt or burst into ashes. It has been 5 years since the first person died because of the "Tease" and now the world is empty, the land is deserted and only animals roam free. Everyone is dead and no one has survived. That is if you weren't with the Noah, they have survived in a remote island not far from the United States.

* * *

My earliest memories were of my father Mana, he picked me off the streets and gave me food and shelter. He gave me my name: Allen. I was only eight when people first started to die; my dad Mana had dropped his plate when he first heard of the deaths. His eyes were wild and he ran to the nearest phone in a dash. I don't remember exactly what he said to uncle Neah but the next day he came and picked me up, Mana told me he'd see me in a few days and to trust Neah. I never saw Mana again.

Neah took me on a boat ride and dropped me off with some of his "friends," it was there that I met the Earl, a chubby man with the creepiest smile and ever changing hats. It was also there that I met the "Noah's" a weird family with crosses engraved on their foreheads, I never felt safe with them. I was taken to a house further in the island. It was big, there were many flowers surrounding the house, when we got closer I noticed it was three stories high, with bright white panels. It blinded me for a second and I rubbed my eyes, but when my eyes adjusted I gasped. I was in awe, the house was huge! It was a mansion. Gone was the pretty scenery and in its place was a 5 story mansion, the windows were all dark and the house beckoned me forward, to step inside and discover its secrets.

"Where's Mana?"

I asked and they just laughed at me and told me to settle in. Some part of me understood then that somehow Mana was to be forgotten and not to be brought up again. They took my blood every month and trained me, there were obstacle courses and countless tutors. I was brought up to be a respectable man, with a fine etiquette and more class then the kings of ancient time. I was expected to me happy, but I never was. I constantly missed Mana.

One day a man came, with red hair and a white mask that covered half of his face. He was to train me in the art of guns, he never praised me like the Earl did, and never once did he call me the "14th" like my new family did, he called me "Allen," a name that I had almost forgotten but the once I cherish the most, it was what Mana called me when I was a little kid. Cross was a total ass but he was the most human of any of my trainers, he showed emotion and expressed them, especially when he was mad.

I was 16 when I first started to hear the screaming late at night, almost 17 when the Earl called me into his office to inform me that cross would no longer be my teacher, I was done with guns it was now time to wield the power of the mind.

That night they led me down to the basement, Rohde chanted and an elevator appeared out of thin air, they shoved me inside and bound my wrists. Down and down I went. I would not see the sun for 3 months.

* * *

"Jesus Christ"

"Shut up and go after him!"

"It's too late. He made it past the guards!"

"Tiky shut up, I'll go get him."

Lulu Bell ran past the wounded men, not caring if she stepped on their pathetic bodies, they were mindless puppets. She could see a speck of white hair in the distance, who ever thought to train him in track and field was a complete and utter fool.

She knew the chase would soon be over, he had received a wound on his thigh from the twins bullet and would soon have to slow down. She could make out the edge of a cliff further ahead, the sound of the waves harsh to her sensitive ears, she could almost taste the slat in the air. If he made it to the ocean all of their efforts would be done for, she would not let him escape.

It was now or never, her bones changed, she felt herself _change_, her body morphed in mid run and her paws hit the ground in a graceful second. She could feel the pleasure of the hunt, the adrenaline rushing through her system. She pushed herself, her muscles straining with her effort to run _faster_.

She gained up to the 14th in no time, she could smell his fear. The poor thing, so close but yet so far from safety. She pounced on him, digging her claws in his shoulder and drawing out blood, he gave an agonizing scream. With her sudden weight he tripped on his own two feet, out of balance they went sprawling down on the grass. She pinned him underneath and bared her teeth in a warning. The 14th smirked up at her and she went flying. Digging her claws in the soft earth she gave a growl and glared at the 14th. Everything was quiet except the slap of the waves on the cliff. He gave her a smile and jumped off the cliff.

"That son of a bitch."

Just the beginning! Will Kanda make his appearance next chapter? I don't know :D Tell me what you think, is it worth continuing?

~SlowPoison


	2. Chapter 2

I bring to you, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Not mine

AU post apocalyptic setting, my writing style will keep changing just cause I'm trying to see which one I'm more comfortable with. I have no beta so sorry if there's any mistakes, my eyes can only catch so much.

OoOoOoO

The water was freezing, it bit at my skin like hungry piranhas. Worse of all my injuries stung. The salt in the water was not helping at all. I tried to ignore the pain as best I could. In all honesty I was surprised I didn't get injured, after all it was a long ass fall. Looking back up towards the cliff I could make out a blond head peak down, cold dread washed over me. What if she decided she would jump as well? _Shit_.

It was time to move, I swam as fast as my injured body would take me. My shoulders stung and then they went numb. I heard a splash behind me. I almost took in a lungful of water. That crazy bitch was not giving up. I heard a yowl, I glanced back, she had switched back to her panther form. A feline. I smirked.

I made it to shore not daring to look and see if she had caught up or not. I sprinted to the stupid bush that cross had showed me before, praying that I still had time.

The boat was behind the bush lodged in between two rocks. I had to get it out by sheer will. Heaving after all the exertion I quickly dragged it to shore and pushed with all my might. I got on the boat and started paddling towards sea. I could feel her glare on my back, but I didn't look back.

My clothes were wet and covered in my blood. I was shivering, before hyperthermia set in I took off my clothes which clung to my body. My wounds had stopped bleeding but they weren't fully healed yet.

Taking out a blanket from one of the many storage compartments in the boat, I wrapped myself up willing the cold to leave. I sat like that for a second with my hair dripping, but I had to move, grabbing a paddle I took out my compass. Set it on the bench and started to paddle. "North, whatever you do just keep heading North," and North it was.

I paddled and paddled, my arms ached with exhaustion, my tender wounds not helping the situation at all. I needed to take proper care ofthem, they would fully heal soon but it would at least take a week before they fully closed up. That at least was once of the perks of being experimented on for years without even knowing it, you got abnormal healing abilities.

Searching through the storage compartments I found some bandages and some pain pills, Cross was definitely prepared. I had some trouble wrapping my back where she had dug her claws in me, but I managed. The twins' bullet had gone clean trough, sighing in relief I bandaged up my abdomen and put everything back where it belonged.

The sun was setting and soon I would have no light. My clothes were finally dry so I put them on, tying my ribbon securely before I settled down.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my stomach demanding for food. Opening another compartment I found some food, mostly dry meat and dry fruit. "No Mitarashi Dango." I no longer had the luxury of eating fresh food. Taking out some dry meat I munched on it, trying to savoir it, I couldn't just inhale it. I only had a limited supply of food. I took out a lantern and set it by my compass.

Time was my enemy and my lover. I paddled throughout the whole night. The constant slap of the water on the boat was my only companion.

The sun rise was beautiful, it warmed up my skin and my spirit. With renewed effort I paddled and paddled.

The sun was in full rise, its heat harsh on my skin, my arms were burning. It hurt like hell. When I felt water on my cheeks I gazed up to see if it was raining but it was tears, my body was shutting off, my eyes betraying me.

Squinting I thought I saw land but dared not to get my hopes up. I kept paddling and yes, it was land! With renewed vigor I moved my arms faster.

The boat made a scrunching noise when it met sand, lots of it. I dragged the boat to shore, about two days had passed. No one followed me. The beach was deserted, no one was outside. Not a single soul but patches of dirt and ash covered the whole beach.

Grabbing a back pack I found along with the blanket I put as much food as I could in it, there was some other things inside it already, like a first aid kit and some shampoo and a canteen, deciding not to take them out I left them in there. I took the blanket just in case, and the P226.

Grabbing the compass and the map Cross had given me before my escape I headed towards the town. My feet were wobbly for a few seconds, it was weird to walk on land again. I saw a store up in the front with its doors opened.

Making my way inside I gave a shout. "Is anyone here?" silence met my ears. Looking about I noticed all the shelves were empty. Some food was left but most of it was in the ground, dirty and inedible. I made my way up to the cash register where I saw only more ash and dirt. The whole place was really quiet.

Making my way outside I walked towards the town hoping someone was still alive.

"Hello!" I made it to the center of the town but all I saw was ashes and buildings which looked eerily abandoned. "Hey! Hello!" I turned around in a circle but no one responded and nothing moved.

I heard a scuffle, I whipped around and saw a girl. Her hair a wild mess and her arm crawling with maggots. Swallowing down the bile at the sight of the maggots moving, I squatted down to her level.

"Hey, are you all alone? Where's your parents?" she said nothing, she just stared at me, her eyes gave a light flicker behind me, it was an ambush.

Slowly I turned around and saw five big men, burly and covered in filth. Their faces looked hollow, their eyes haunted and their hands holding machine guns. One of them stepped forward and sneered at me. He was fat, with many scars on his face. Their leader.

"Pretty boy, what are you doing here? If you give yourself up nice and easy we'll spare your life. It's been five years. I haven't met my needs in quite a while, but you will most diffidently due." I just stared at him, until it dawned on me what he really meant by his "needs" and my face lit up like a match, from anger and embarrassment.

The man laughed, "We're going to enjoy you."

I took a step back, trying to look vulnerable. It caught them off guard for a second, reaching behind my back I quickly took out my *P226.

"You'll be enjoying no one you bastard."

I was angry, these men would not humiliate me. My hands stated shaking, my gun felt extremely heavy and with a grimace I dropped my weapon. My hands had given out. Weak by the strain put on them they hung limply, I gave a frustrated yell and the tears came.

The men smiled, pleased at my weakness.

"We'll try to be gentle" was the last thing I heard before they knocked me out.

* * *

I woke up with a groan. The leader had shined the flashlight right onto my eyes.

"I haven't seen one of these in a while." He put it back down and started at me with hungry eyes. It was then that I noticed I was tied down to the bed, body splayed out for the bastard of a man. I tried to move but my arms felt slow, everything seemed slow and the room kept coming in and out of focus. They drugged me. Anger flared in me but I realized it was futile, I couldn't fucking move for Christ's sake.

This man was going to have his way with me. "little lamb, try not to make too much noise. You might bring unwanted attention."

"Fuck you!" I bit out.

"Now now, I'll be more than happy to."

He brought out a knife and grinned like a maniac. He leaned down by my neck and inhaled loudly.

"So delicate, it's a shame I'll have to hurt you." Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes. All of those years training in battle and self defense and none of it helped.

The door opened with a bang. Startled the man jumped away from me, there in the thresh hold stood an attractive Japanese man, with a glare in his face and a Katana pointed at the scum bags direction.

"You piece of shit. I knew someone was following us." The fat man sneered. The Japanese man grinned.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't make too much noise when you die, you might bring unwanted attention."

A/N: Ahaha it's such a cliché but I couldn't help myself. I always did have a thing for Kanda the savior. Oh yes the P226 is a type of pistol or handgun ect. Pretty standard but there's more than meets the eye to that gun and its "uses" so to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter was so very frustrating to write, I had to grasp Allen and Kandas relationship and you know not make them so OOC that you'd all kill yourselves. It was hard and I hope it doesn't show up in my writing but oh well! I tried my best to have their interaction as IC as possible. Forgive my incompetence.

No beta cause apparently no one wants to beta any yaoi or shounen-ai… which reminds me that there will be smut in the future but I don't know whether to risk it and write it here, or if I should create an adult fanfiction account and write it on there so tell me, smut here or there?

Disclaimer: Not mine!

oOoOoOoOo

The man laughed at him.

"You're going to kill me? Save the crap kid."

The man reached for his gun, but with wide eyes he realized he left it by the drawer. Kanda noticed this too and grinned, this was going to be far too easy.

Faster than the human eye could see Kanda moved insanely fast, he gripped the katana and let it lead him in the kill. He brought it up to his right and with one jump and a slice the man's head was cut clean off. His head hit the floor with a loud thud but not a second later it crumbled into dirt. The man's body followed soon after.

He grunted in mild satisfaction and turned his gaze to the bed, his eyes widened. The person lying on the bed had no scar, his skin looked smooth to the touch and his hair was white. It almost blinded him, this kid looked so _pure_, so innocent and untouched from what this world had turned into. He also had big eyes. Big vulnerable gray eyes that screamed _protect_ me, _love_ me.

Shit. This was not happening, just because he put the kid in danger didn't mean he would start having feelings for him.

"What are you just doing there? You really wanted to get fucked?" The kid on the bed glared at him. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but damn he hadn't talked to anyone in years.

"No! Fuck you! I didn't ask to be saved!"

Stupid kid, he didn't look like he could even hold a gun, much less use one.

"Can you get up?" he asked. That was a stupid question, of course he couldn't, and the kid took offence to his question immediately.

"Of course I can't! I'm tied up and drugged you twat."He would not put up with this kids shit, he acted like he fucking killed his dog for Christ sake. He could rot for all he cared.

Turning around to leave he felt a sliver of guilt for leaving someone out here defenseless but he'd have enough of this ungrateful shit.

"Hey! Get back here!" The kid's voice rose up in hysterics, he ignored it.

"U-Untie me! Please."He whispered the last part and then to his horror the kid started to cry, small at first but then it rose in volume. Fucking damn it. Turning around he glared at the stupid kid.

"Fine, just stop crying."

The kid said nothing. He had stopped crying loudly but tears still streamed down his face, he untied his legs first and then went up to the kid's hands. They were on their tight. He'd have to cut it, looking down to the dirt that was left of the man's body he searched. He dug around a bit, cold metal met his hand and he grasped the knife. Making his way over to the kid again with knife in his hand he bent down.

"W-what are you doing?" the kids legs started flailing, and he started to struggle beneath him.

"Stop. I'm not going to rape you." With a snap the binds broke and the kid's hands were free, but they were marked with a nasty red. He caught one and inspected it, it was starting to bleed. Looking down at the kid again he realized then how close they were. The kids breathe ghosting over his own.

With a sharp intake of breath he let go of the kids hand like it burned him, and put as much distance between them as possible.

"Let's go, there's nothing stopping you now." He didn't meet the kids gaze.

The kid got up slowly, Kanda just watched. The kid took unsteady steps and then swayed like a fucking drunk.

"Oi!"

He grabbed the kid by the waist before he could fall.

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Looking closer at the smaller man he saw that his eyes were silver not gray, his eyes had finally gone wide with fear and what must be shock at the situation. He nodded and pushed Kanda away.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not some damsel in distress."

Stupid kid. He need some help and he was stubborn about it. He had to help some drugged up kid who hated him but the feeling was mutual. Sighing at the situation and how it was wasting his valuable time he showed his back to the kid. Who didn't get the message.

"Put your arms around me, and hold on tight."

He slowly did so, he bent and the kid wrapped his legs and arms around him, he in return supported his legs. The kid let out a gasp and he felt the kids arms tighten around his neck.

"What the hell?" the kid took some time to reply.

"I have a bullet wound on my thigh, I-it's not fully healed yet." He felt him burry his head on his shoulder, diffidently more trouble than worth saving for. They made their way out to the streets when a thought accrued to him.

"Did you bring anything with you?" he was met with silence.

"Are you mute or what?" impatience started to creep into his voice.

"N-no, I brought a backpack its black, and I also brought a gray blanket."

What a fucking inconvenience. His presence was starting to tick him off. He was getting really fucking annoying. Actually he didn't know what he felt so he just settled with negativity towards the kid.

"Wait here I'll go get them" when he felt the kid let go of his neck he let go of his legs without any warning. Gravity did the job for him and the kid hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow! You fucking ass! That hurt. I hope those other men fucking kill you." He turned around with a satisfied glint in his eyes. This was much better then what he was feeling before. "I already killed them Moyashi, they won't be a fucking problem."

"Moyashi?" the kid repeated, it fit him really and it was much better than just calling him kid.

He went back inside and up the stairs, the pile of dirt was still there. He rummaged around for a bit and still he didn't find it. Shit! He opened the drawers one by one, he started to get frantic. Looking down at the pile of dirt he stared at it for a moment. Of course. He made his way down again and made his way over to the basement. It was right in plain sight. Those fuckers sucked at hiding shit.

Finding Moyashi's things was fairly easy, the stupid shit bags left them all untouched in a pile on top of the dinner table, that's when he noticed a gun by the blanket.

Picking it up he inspected it, on one side "Allen walker" was engraved and on the other side the "14th" figuring the gun belonged to the kid he took it with him.

"Hey Moyashi" the kid was a little slow at responding and thinking he passed out or something along those lines he squatted down to his level. Ready to smack his head if it were true. The Moyahi's eyes were closed, grabbing one hand to steady the Moyahi's face he held it there. He paused for a moment. The kid looked harmless, peaceful, shaking his head he brought his other hand up and smacked the kid as hard as he could.

"Ah!" the kids eye flew open, his left hand went to his cheek. Slowly rubbing it, his eyes accusing.

"You fucking twat! That hurt. Blimey is this how you treat everyone?!" Kanda wasn't even bothered by the hurt etched in the kids face.

"Shut up, no one fucking cares. Now can you get up or do I fucking have to carry you again?" his voice was cold. Moyashi just glared.

"This yours?" he waved the gun in front of his face, he nodded.

He put the gun inside the back pack then hoisting the backpack on his back he tossed the gray blanket to the kid who wrapped himself with it. He put one hand on the kids back and another under his knees. He lifted him up, his hands the only thing supporting the Moyashi from falling.

"I set up camp somewhere around here. We should be there in about 30 minutes."

"Why are you helping me? You could just leave me here and I could just walk away. Sleep off the drug for a day or two." It was a very tempting idea, but he had gotten the kids in this mess in the first place.

"I used you as bait, had they not put their guard down I wouldn't have been able to kill them, and take back something of mine." The kid's reaction was as expected.

"You used me as bait?! I could have died!" he scoffed, "I wouldn't have let it happen." The kid tugged his hair in discontent.

"How?"

"Simple I would have killed them with Mugen."

"That's not what I was asking! How did you use me as bait exactly?"

"I had the little girl go into town, paid her with a rabbit." Realization downed on the Moyashi.

"How did you know I'd stop for her?" he glanced down at the Moyashi, holding his gaze.

"I didn't."


End file.
